Status Change
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Sometimes when things are falling apart, they may actually be falling in to place. (Edit wow I'm stupid and forgot to put characters in oops)


Status Change

A Sousuke Yamazaki x Rin Matsuoka oneshot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, seasons 1 or 2. However, if I did, I would be emotionally comfortable after every episode and my babies would all be happy afterwards.

This was written for my sanity. I did not expect to get attached to either of these two brats, but it happened and so this happened.

**EDIT: **Oops! I uploaded the raw version of this the first time around! My sincerest apologies! Thanks to my Paws-chan, who beta'd this for me! Her dedication is very much appreciated!

* * *

The humid summer air caused the Samezuka swim team to hurry along to their destination, seeking relief from the moist atmosphere. They tripped over themselves as the large group of teenage boys entered the cool restaurant.

"Cold air!" Momotaro exclaimed in Rin's ear, tossing his head back to expose his neck to the breeze.

"Sit down, baby bro, and stuff your face! You guys earned it. My parents are flipping the bill!" Seijuuro Mikoshiba announced, a wide grin on his face. The regular team members cheered in delight, all claiming tables and chairs for themselves.

As his team settled and began scanning the menus, his red eyes sought Sousuke. The taller male was standing by the door, attempting to shrug off his jacket. A small frown on his face, Rin approached Sousuke.

"Let me help." He grabbed for the jacket, giving the lower part of his arm a smack when he tried to stop him. Sousuke let out a quiet sigh, but otherwise tolerated it. After his jacket was gone, Rin helped him straighten his shirt and the two joined the group. For the time being, Nitori and Momo managed to distract him from Sousuke.

When the food arrived a little while later, Rin's attention returned at the first grimace that crossed his usually stoic face. He turned towards Sousuke, concerned.

"Here, let me." Rin offered, taking the fork and knife from Sousuke and then began to cut his steak.

"Rin, I'm not helpless." Sousuke grunted in protest, his cerulean eyes flashing with annoyance. Rin sent him back a glare, but otherwise didn't stop. Once the steak was cut, he handed Sousuke back his utensils and returned to listening to the conversation, even as his mind wandered.

One of his biggest regrets from this past year was that his best friend was suffering and he was completely oblivious to it. He and Sousuke were a paired item. The moment that he returned, they had been inseparable. Yet he had been oblivious to the winces when his roommate climbed to the top bunk, to Sousuke favoring his right side of his body, to the pain medications and the sprays.

How in the fuck had he missed that?

A sigh escaped him and he leaned his head back, forcing the tension to run down his back. His eyes opened when he felt Sousuke's leg press against his. A small smile settled on his lips as he looked at Sousuke. Their eyes locked and he pressed back. Sousuke's answering smirk was enough to cause the rest of his tension to leave him and he relaxed a bit.

For now, Rin focused on conversing with his team and eating.

His worries could wait until later.

* * *

"We need to talk about this, Rin." Sousuke murmured as Rin helped him take off his jacket, and then his shirt. Rin frowned, hoping to avoid this conversation for a little while. He stepped back, folding Sousuke's shirt as the older sat down on the bed. Rin sat down next to him, looking down at his shirt. "I'm not going to fall apart, you know. I did manage to get by all this time." He said, his voice stern but his expression soft. Rin nodded, dipping his head to avoid Sousuke's questioning eyes.

"What's really going on?" He asked when Rin didn't respond after a few more minutes. Biting back the lump in his throat, Rin tried to speak. When it didn't happen, he cursed and tried again.

"I suck. I completely missed your pain, Sousuke. As your friend, I should have caught it immediately. What kind of friend am I to have you suffer alone like that?" Rin asked, voice cracking with emotion. "I failed you, man. I failed the friend test. After all the shit we've been through, after all that you've done for me, I couldn't be there when you needed me most." Rin's eyes closed against his sudden onslaught of frustrated tears.

"You don't suck, stupid. And you certainly didn't fail me, or fail at all really." Sousuke corrected, brushing back his hair so that he could see his expression. Rin blushed at that, cursing softly as his tear-filled eyes were revealed. "You're my best friend, Rin. You didn't see my…issue because I didn't want you to. If anything, this is all my fault. I am now unable to be the man I want to be. The man you want me to be." He sighed. Rin's head snapped up at that, looking at Sousuke with emotion-filled red orbs.

For months now, this thing they had was just that – a thing. The kisses, the sex, the banter. They didn't really question it. Rin certainly hadn't when he had sat up and smashed his lips against Sousuke's one night. He hadn't questioned it when Sousuke had tossed him on to the bottom bunk, grinding their hips together.

When it happened again two weeks later, and Rin prepared himself under Sousuke's watchful eyes, no words were spoken about why it had happened before, or why it was happening again. If anything, their playful bickering had picked up.

Hell, it wasn't until recently that they gained the ability to silently communicate. That thing he used to tease Makoto and Haru about was the very thing that he and Sousuke had now.

Were those two..? Rin shook his head at that train of thought, getting back on track.

"What in the hell are we, Sousuke?" The words escaped him before he could take them back. Sousuke closed his eyes at that, and Rin's heart sank, that he had misinterpreted everything.

The silence that followed was deafening. Rin chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to analyze what he wanted them to be as he also questioned what he felt about Sousuke and why and how and –

"In my eyes, you're mine, Rin. You always have been. You're my best friend. My sometimes rival. My confidant. Hell, you are also my motivation. I pushed myself just so that I could be a true rival to you. Rin, you're such a large part of me that I can't remember a choice I made that wasn't influenced by you." Sousuke's eyes slid shut and he grimaced, though whether that was from speaking so much or because he just laid himself out on the table for Rin, he wasn't sure.

"Sousuke." Rin murmured, shimmering eyes wide with surprise at how honest he had been. He reached out, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. His heart clenched when Sousuke's eyes opened and a sad smile came on to his face.

"I can't be what you need, Rin. We can't do what you love most together any longer. We can't travel and compete time and time again. What right do I have to you anymore?" He asked. Rin glared, grinding his teeth together as he squeezed Sousuke's hand and his free hand grasped Sousuke's good shoulder.

"Don't decide that, damn it. Sousuke, you dumbass. Can't you see that you're all I want? All I need? You fucking idiot, I love you and want you and you don't need to be anything for me. Just be you." Rin's grip tightened as he pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing briefly before he pressed their lips together. Sousuke let go of his hand and cupped his face, drawing him in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Sousuke." Rin breathed, sliding on to his lap. Sousuke's good arm slid around his waist, tugging their hips closer together as Rin's arms wrapped around his neck, burying his hands in Sousuke's thick, black hair.

"Ngh!" He moaned when his groin brushed against Sousuke's as he tried to get closer still, the friction delicious and warm and so very there. Sousuke detached their mouths so that he could start placing kisses over his chin. Rin titled his head back, offering his neck up for Sousuke's warm mouth. As kisses were dragged down his neck, his breath hitched at every little nip. Rin dug his fingernails in to Sousuke's back, letting out a gurgled moan when Sousuke found that particular sensitive spot at the base of his throat.

"Fuck." Rin pulled back from Sousuke, looking down at him with blazing eyes. Sousuke returned his fierce gaze with a self-assured smirk. The dark haired male leaned up and captured his mouth again, inviting himself in to Rin's mouth when the other gasped in surprise, pressing his body as close to Sousuke's as possible, moaning when his crotch connected with Sousuke's chest. Rin pulled back a bit when Sousuke began trying to take off his jacket, and he quickly released his hold on Sousuke's body, working to help make the process move right along. When he settled back in to Sousuke's lap, he flushed as their bare chests made contact, Sousuke's warm skin rubbing against his a hell of a lot hotter than it typically was.

Every touch was on fire. Rin wanted Sousuke to pull him closer but also push him away. As he worked on memorizing Sousuke's mouth, his tongue rubbing up against the roof, appreciating the taste of steak and soda on his teeth, he also began to undo his own pants. Sousuke took note and they broke apart and quickly began to get rid of the rest of their clothing. As soon as Sousuke's pants were off his ankles, Rin launched himself back in to his arms, mouths connecting as he pushed Sousuke back on to the bed.

"Careful, Rin." Sousuke's strained voice caused Rin to snap out of his lust filled haze with horror filled eyes.

"Fuck, your shoulder, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking – "His panicked rant was cut off by Sousuke's low rumble of laughter. He tenderly cupped Rin's face with his hand, his thumb running over his cheek bone.

"That's what I wanted." Sousuke teased. Rin flushed, forcing himself to keep Sousuke's gaze despite his embarrassment. Sousuke thread his fingers through his hair, settling at the base of his neck as he pulled him back down in to a kiss. Rin settled his hips on top of Sousuke's, moaning as they began to rut their hips together, the slow grind helping to reignite his earlier passion. Rin propped himself on his forearms as Sousuke's hands wandered down to his hips, helping to guide their rhythm.

"Sousuke!" Rin shouted when he suddenly thrusted up in to him. Sousuke's smirk returned as he began to squeeze his ass, massaging in an attempt to loosen it for the preparation that was to come.

"Get me ready, Rin, as I get you." He said, one of his hands breaking away from Rin's pert ass to grab the bottle of lube that they kept between the mattress and wall.

"You're so fucking hot, Sousuke." Rin breathed as his mouth descended to his neck, sucking on the first patch of skin he made contact with. He traveled higher, dragging his teeth, gently, along the way. He offered Sousuke his hand, and once the lube dispersed, he reached down and grasped both of their cocks, gasping out at the sensation. Sousuke shuddered beneath him at the sound, so close to his ear. Rin grinned a bit, nipping behind his ear before sucking a mark as he thrusted in to the palm of his own hand, dragging Sousuke along for the ride.

"Rin." Sousuke grunted out as he dipped his finger in to the cleft of his ass, making his way down to Rin's entrance.

"Mh, that's good." Rin murmured when his first finger slipped in, and he arched his ass in to his touch, willing and wanting more. Sousuke slid in his second, thrusting the two as Rin pressed his forehead in to the crook of his neck, trying to suck in Sousuke's fingers as his grip on their cocks grew firm and his pumps sound. "So good." He breathed, losing himself in the feelings of lust.

Sousuke titled his head back, working on opening up Rin as his dick went along for the ride, pressed tight in Rin's firm grasp. He loved it like this. That Rin came undone like this because of him and him alone.

"Sousuke!" Rin shouted when he added a third finger, which helped the other two brush his prostate. Sousuke bit back the chuckle that rose within, simply assaulting that spot. "Shit, no, stop. I wanna ride you." Rin pulled back, looking down at him. Sousuke's gaze met his and he nodded.

"Do you want a condom too?" He asked as he reached for the packets. Rin shook his head, releasing his grip on their cocks so that he could roll one on to Sousuke.

"No. I want to feel your hand all the way through. If I make too much of a mess, I'll just clean it up." He added with a confident wink. Sousuke rolled his eyes at that, handing the condom to Rin.

Once it was in place, Sousuke aligned his cock to Rin's entrance. The redhead raised himself up on his knees, letting Sousuke's free hand guide his hips. Rin sank down a bit, letting the head enter him before he paused, his gaze catching Sousuke's.

"Ready?" Rin asked. Sousuke nodded, released his dick so that he could offer Rin his hand. He threaded their fingers together, a bit pleased by the anchor that had been presented to him. Gripping his hand, Rin slammed himself on to Sousuke's cock, the slight pain and shock that his body reacted with being over powered by the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck, Rin." Sousuke grunted, giving Rin his other hand. His mind was trying to process what his body was feeling, the sweltering heat that Rin's body gave off so fucking good.

"Mh, you feel so good inside of me, baby." He let slip before he realized what he was thinking. Rin blushed scarlet. Sousuke chuckled,

"Baby huh?" Sousuke teased. Rin pouted a bit before he lifted himself back up.

"Shut up." He slammed back down, moaning loudly as he felt Sousuke slide back in to him. He released one of Sousuke's hands to grab his own cock.

"I'm not going to last if you keep making faces like that." Sousuke warned as Rin rose again, and he thrust back up in to him, causing Rin to let out a shout of surprise.

"Me too." He admitted as he continued to pump his own cock, running his thumb over the tip as he and Sousuke worked to keep up the rhythm of their hips. Sousuke released his other hand, gripping his hips as he relentlessly started lifting Rin and then slamming up in to him, causing Rin to let out a shout of surprise each time.

How in the hell the guy with the shoulder injury could lift him up as if he was nothing was certainly one of the world's greater mysteries, Rin mused.

"Shit, Rin." Sousuke moaned when Rin began to clench around him every time he sank back on to him.

"Good?" Rin asked, his other hand tracing over Sousuke's chest, brushing over his nipples and the curves of his muscles. Sousuke nodded, his thumbs rubbing against Rin's defined hip bones.

When Rin began to pump his own cock faster, Sousuke began to double his efforts in their thrusts, wanting this orgasm to send Rin flying.

"Fuck!" Rin shouted out as Sousuke's pace increased. The heat in the pit of his stomach grew substantially as he became aware of Sousuke's intense gaze. He returned it, moaning as he began to slam himself back down on to Sousuke's dick and his hand began to pump his own cock faster.

"So close, baby." Rin murmured, allowing Sousuke to take over his cock as his thrusts became sloppy. Sousuke's grip was firm and sure as he worked Rin in to a babbling mess, his mind becoming lost in the pleasure that was being given to him. Sousuke himself was beginning to lose it, his own impending orgasm building from every little moan of his partner. Rin came a few thrusts later, a loud cry of his name ripping its way out of his throat. The sound of it drew Sousuke closer. Rin's thrusts became sloppier as he rode out his orgasm, Sousuke's name falling from his lips like a chanted prayer.

Rin pressed their mouths together, wanting Sousuke to join him sooner rather than later and he worked Sousuke's cock in his ass, squeezing it with his inner muscles as his tongue worked to devour Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke released his mouth as his orgasm hit, his name falling from his lips a lot hotter than Rin had ever imagined it before. As Sousuke rode out his orgasm, Rin pressed tender kisses over his face.

As they lay panting in the afterglow, Sousuke's eyes opened to catch Rin's, who offered him a satisfied smirk.

"That was great." Rin murmured. Sousuke nodded, sliding out of Rin.

"Yeah, it was. Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up a bit to remove the condom. Rin nodded, using one of the wipes nearby to wipe off his stomach.

"I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. I haven't come like that in a while." He chuckled, leaning over to wipe off Sousuke as well. Sousuke nodded, rolling his shoulder. Rin frowned at that. "Stiff?" He asked. Sousuke shrugged.

"Stiff, a bit sore. Rest is what it really needs." He explained honestly. Rin's expression softened and he smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around Sousuke, snuggling in to his good shoulder.

"Thank you for being honest." He murmured. Sousuke nodded, patting his knee.

"I'm going to try. Let's head to bed." He suggested. Rin agreed, making sure that all of their mess was disposed of first. He joined Sousuke a minute later, the two climbing in to the bottom bunk. As he curled up in Sousuke's embrace, he reached for his phone to make sure that everyone had texted him about returning home from the restaurant. Sousuke watched, reading the situations by Rin's expressions.

"Sousuke?" Rin asked suddenly, his red eyes meeting Sousuke's blue.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell people?" Rin asked, biting his lip. Sousuke shrugged.

"I don't care." He said. Rin beamed, leaning up to kiss him before turning back to his phone. "What are you texting the entire team?" He asked. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Fuck no. Just my sister and Haru. My sister will tell Mikoshiba-senpai, who will tell Momo, who will tell Ai. My sister will also tell Rei and Nagisa. Haru will tell Makoto. Those are the only people that matter." He explained. Sousuke nodded, satisfied with that answer.

Rin snuggled in close as he typed, content not to leave this bed for a while.

_From: Gou Matsuoka_

_Subject: Sousuke-kun?_

_Nii-san, is Sousuke okay? What happened to his shoulder?_

_To: Gou Matsuoka_

_Subject: Re: Sousuke-kun?_

_He's fine. His shoulder is really messed up, but he's fine now and that's what matters. I have something to tell you. Gou. I'm dating Sousuke. It kinda just happened, so I wanted you to know first._

_To: Haru_

_Subject: News_

_Haru. I'm dating Sousuke. I wanted to tell you personally so that you didn't hear it from my sister._

With those done, he tossed his phone over Sousuke's back and wrapped his arm around his firm waist. He closed his eyes, burying his face against Sousuke's chest.

"Rin?" Sousuke asked, even as he pulled him closer. Rin looked up at him, letting him know that he was listening. "I think I want to start taking physical therapy. That means that I won't be able to swim competitively." He explained. Rin rolled his eyes at that.

"There was no way in hell that I was going to let you compete after the relay, dumbass. You're health has to come first, damn it. And okay. Thank you for telling me. Mikoshiba-senpai is majoring in athletic medicine. Want me to ask him if he has any recommendations?" He asked. Sousuke nodded.

"That'd be nice. Did you want to come?" He asked. Rin nodded.

"Yeah, but I get it if you don't want me to see you like that. I want you to get better, and if it's too embarrassing to have me there to help, then don't let me interrupt that, okay?" Rin asked, his hand tracing patterns on Sousuke's back. Sousuke smiled slightly, pressing his lips to Rin's forehead.

"Come with me, if you can. You might work me harder than the actual therapist." He teased. Rin rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on Sousuke's arm.

"Go to sleep, you big tease. We can talk about this in the morning." He said. Sousuke nodded, and the two settled in to slumber, unaware that Rin's phone was buzzing with incoming messages.

_From: Gou Matsuoka_

_Subject: Re:Re: Sousuke-kun?_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My brother finally came out! Sousuke is great boyfriend material! Sei and I give our congrats! I'll tell the Iwatobi guys, so don't worry about that. Congrats again, nii-san!_

_From: Haru_

_Subject: Re: News_

_Makoto and I send our congrats. Rin? Thank you for telling me before you sister just did._

* * *

**A/N: **What did you guys think? Constructive criticism and loving praise is always appreciated!

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
